yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Finding the ferry/Into Fantasyland/Cruz drives like crazy/Yuna and the others knocked out
Here is how Princess Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, and Dusty Crophopper found themselves in Fantasyland in Fantasyland Rescue. That evening at the Docks, Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty could't find the ferry they took. Dipper Pines: Any luck yet, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Not yet. Mabel Pines: Oh, come on! Portal Glow: This is taking forever! Lightning McQueen: Mack. The other docks! So, they took the docks as they passed the sign "Welcome to Fantasyland". As they all drove off to find which way to go, they drove past a Volkswagon Beetle police car named Radar, who woke up behind "Welcome to Fantasyland" billboard. Radar: (woke up) Huh? Not in my town you don't! So, Radar begins his chase as Dipper and Mabel spotted him. Dipper Pines: Guys, we've got company! Portal Glow: Oh no. Now what? Lightning McQueen: Maybe he can help us. Radar: (backfires) Cruz Ramirez: He's shooting at us! Why is he shooting at us?! Radar: (backfires again) Darn it. I haven't been fast for years. (backfires again) Princess Yuna: Panic! Panic! Radar: What in places? Crazy hot rodders! Meanwhile at the town square, Tom Sawyer, Blinky Bill, and their friends were hanging out a while. Splodge the Kangaroo: I'm telling ya, Sid, every third blank is slower. Sid: Green Patch weren't good to you guys, were they? Just then, they heard a sound coming from the far distance. As for Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty, they saw where they are. Princess Yuna: What? That's not the other docks. With one backfire, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty split up trying to find their way. Cruz Ramirez: Aaah! Oh! (hits some traffic cones) Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Suddenly, Cruz was going out of control driving like crazy. Zephyr Breeze (Human): I'm not the only one seeing this, right? Then, she started driving out of control as anyone else stepped out of the way. Gallus (Human): Incoming! Sandbar (Human): (as Cruz missed him) Woah, that was close! Blueblood (Human): (got his limo's paintwork scratched by Cruz) Hey! You scratched the paint! Then, she bumped right into the tire piles. Applejack (Human): My tires! Cruz Ramirez: (got a tire in her mouth and spits it out) Fluttershy (Human): Oh my! Cruz Ramirez: (sees the founder of Fantasyland's statue) Aaaah! Fluttershy (Human): (gasps) Cruz Ramirez: Gotta pull back! Tower: What in the world!? Suddenly, the statue lands in front of her on the road. She screaming, and turns around and drives away, while pulling the statue. The pole beneath the base was destroying the road. She screaming and the whole of all watch as Cruz screams goes past them. The statue continues damaging the road before finally going up a ramp beside the road. The ramp splits in half as the statue lands on some telephone wires. She grunting as he struggles to move, Cruz then lost her grip, and the force pulls her back. She ends up hanging from the telephone wires as the statue flies through the air. Gallus (Human): Fly away, Oh great founder, be free! At last, the statue landed right back where it was before. As for Radar, he came right up to Cruz. Radar: Girl, you are in a heap of trouble. Cruz Ramirez: (groans unconsciously) As for Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper, and Mabel, Lightning, Mater, and Dusty accidentally crashed by the beach sending Yuna, Portal Glow, and the Pines Twins flying into sea. Just then, Tom Sawyer's Aunt Polly, Mrs. Koala, and Ma Dingo found Yuna, Dipper, and Mabel. Mrs. Koala: Polly, look! Aunt Polly: (as they came up to them) Those poor dears, how in the world did they end up on that beach!? Ma Dingo: I don't know, but we're gonna have to get them to a hospital, and hurry! So, they took them to where they can be helped right away. Then, Calico the Orca found Portal Glow and brought her on the beach as Fluttershy's Human Counterpart found her. Fluttershy (Human): Where did you find her, Calico? Calico: (communicating with Fluttershy) Soon, Mrs. Koala brought brought Yuna to to see Vice Principal Luna. Mrs. Koala: Vice Principal Luna, look what we've found! Vice Principal Luna: (noticing Yuna) We must get her inside, quickly! So, they brought her inside her house where she can be nursed back to health. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225